Ghost
by CassandraChristine
Summary: This is a quick story I finished. I like it. It's for Ta-chan. It's ItachiXOC, SasuNaru, a bit of TemaShika, and KakaIru, though it's just hints. Vampires, Yaoi, Death, Blood, all that stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story dedicated to Ta-chan, because she loves Itachi, and she loves Vampires! Happy Birthday!**

* * *

"Whoa, this place is amazing, Naruto!"The blond glanced at his little goth roomie, chuckling as she gawked at the mansion he had bought pretty cheaply. Well, he had paid the down payment. Now he could invite all their friends to come live with them! "It's so old and ancient."She whispered, touching the walls.

"Uh...Ki-chan, those are the same words."He commented. She gave him a green glare before walking further into the house."Don't go too far, we should bring in the boxes first!"Naruto called. She paused, sighing sadly.

"Yeah, okay."The teenager skipped back to him, her chains chiming together from her poofy netted skirt. Naruto walked out onto the large almost acre long front lawn to his rust orange ford, her hopping to her beat up old navy blue jeep wrangler.

"Where are our rooms? Or haven't you decided?"She asked.

"Well...On the top floor in two large suits that take up half the floor each. We each get one, and then there is four smaller suits on the next two levels, and then the bottom level which is where the kitchen, living room, parlor, dining room, study, and laundry room is. The basement is basically a mini ballroom. I'll call Kiba tonight, and have him bring over the band stuff tomorrow."Naruto said brightly.

"Wow! This is so cool!"She squealed happily, her happy blush contrasting darkly with her pale complexion which in Naruto's eyes made her adorably cute. He had first met her on the street outside a gig. She had been smoking, with a bottle hanging in the other hand between her legs, which were covered in bruises. She had been so horribly young and beaten that he had taken her in instantly disregarding her protests and threats. They ended up becoming best friends in the quick seven months since then. He had found this house, which was big enough for all their friends to live in happily and for the band to practice in without having to move their stuff every time. "Naruto! Naruto! Come quick!"She called. He grunted, lefting a heavy book filled box and started inside. He let the box drop, glancing at her. She had been wiping the dust from the painting over the mantle of the fireplace. "Lift me up!"She urged. He rolled his eyes, but did as she said, bending and lifting her up on his shoulder. She leaned up, coughing and sneezing as she used her shirt sleeve to dust away the dirt. They both stared stiff and in shock as the painting reveled itself to be a family portrait of a group of four black haired pale beautiful creatures."They're so....so...."

"So pretty."Naruto said breathlessly. She nodded numbly.

"Yea....That...."She agreed. "We should keep it here."She said.

"Yeah. We should keep all the original furniture. Perserve it."Naruto said as he set her down. She smiled.

"We'll have to call a maid, though, there's no way I can clean all this in just a few days!" She blew on her dyed bangs, smiling happily.

"We'll bring in the boxes, order pizza, and then we'll just clean our rooms and the kitchen."He said.

"And the bathrooms."She said.

"Yea. Maybe we should put in a elevator."Naruto glanced at the steep steps. She laughed.

"Come on, Naruto! We'll carry them together!"She offered.

"Kay!"He agreed, easily grinning at the girl. "Let's get going!"

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" Naruto yelled, falling back on the dusty mattress.

"Jesus! Those stairs'll be the death of me!"She whined, falling ontop of him. He oofed, but let her, her body heat nice and warm compared to the chilly air in the room.

"It's so cold!"Naruto rubbed his arms.

"Kiba'll have to look at the heaters tomorrow, too."She sat up, glancing around the room. "This house is so fucken cool!"She cried, squealing in delight. He chuckled, sitting up also.

"Let's just put you stuff away tonight, and sleep in here. It'll be really cold tonight."Naruto offered. She nodded and happily started to unpack her clothes as he dusted the mantle of the fireplace, and the book shelves, and started to clean the bathroom. "Well, atleast the water works!"He called from beside the toilet. She peek around the door, several thick books in her arms.

"Oh, good. I want to take a shower, even if it is a cold one!"She smiled, and began to slowly put her books in alphabetical order. Considering how many books she had, it'll take her a while.

"I'm going to go get some food."Naruto said.

"I thought we were ordering pizza?"She asked.

"Yea, but we have nothing to drink, nothing to eat on, nothing to put on the pizza. I'll be back in an hour."He said, holding up his cell phone. "Call if I forgot something."He said.

"Sure thing, I'll finish up here and put sheets on the bed by the time you get home!"She smiled warmly.

"Heh, Akira, it'll take you days to organize those books."He said.

"Will not. See if you can turn the breaker on before you leave. It's getting awful dark up here, and I only have so many candles."She said stubbornly, pouting. He chuckled, grabbing a hoodie of her box. They shared most their hoodies anyway.

"Back later!"He called.

"Bye!"She called.

* * *

"Whoa, it's so cold!"Akira whispered blankly, not moving form her place, kneeled down over the five books. She had to figure if they went in the SciFi section, or the Action section. She shivered and rubbed her arms, the hairs on her neck raising. She glanced around. "Naruto....?"She called softly. Nothing. Maybe the house was haunted. She shrugged lightly before standing and putting two of the books in one section, the other three on the third shelf. "There. Now I just have to do my Romance, and my manga!"She giggled happily. The candle next to her went out with a cold wind, and she shivered again. "I can't wait for Naruto to get back. It's just so cold in this room!"She muttered, going to check the windows. All of them were open. "Funny, I thought all of the windows had been sealed shut." She began shutting the shutters, closing and locking windows, coughing and sneezing from the dust coming off the ancient curtains. "At least they're black. In fact, everything in this room is of good taste."She smiled at the midevil gothic style furniture. She froze at the sound of footsteps creaking up the hall. The opposite direction of the stairs. "Naruto?"She called again, going to the door. She opened it, it creaking with age. Her sharp gaze went over the entire hall, before sighing. "Who ever you are, you won't scare me!"She shouted, and shut her door, going back to her books. "Stupid old houses making stupid creaking noises."She muttered to herself. It took her a total of twenty more minutes to organize all her books. She stretched with a sigh of relief, giggling to herself in happiness. She'd save her CDs for tomorrow. "Ah, take a shower, or make the bed?"She asked. "Shower!"She chimed happily, walking over to the bathroom. She took several candles with her, and lit them enough to see where she was going. She went to the shower, and began to run water. Luckily there was hot water, and it seemed to be pretty clean. She disrobed, folding her clothes and neatly placing them on the counter. She stepped into the water sighing as all the dust, sweat, and troubles of the day just washed away. She began to sing softly to herself, a long slow song as she washed her hair, and scrubbed her skin. Then the water started to turn cold. She turned the handles off, stretching again and shaking herself like a wet dog, giggling a bit more. "It's so nice to be clean!"She grabbed her fluffy black towel and dried herself off. She looked up at the mirror, frowning at the letters written in the water vapor clinging to the glass. _'Leave Intruder'_ She rolled her eyes, smiling as she erased the note to clear the mirror. "I told you I wasn't going to be scared away!"She chimed as she washed her face, and moisterized it, brushing her hair and her teeth, using mouth wash and floss. She wrapped the towel around her tightly, going out into the room as she cleaned her nails. She walked aimlessly to the box labeled clothes 2, and used the file to tear the tape apart. She dug out some cute little skelly animal pjs and underwear, changing into them before going to the box labeled bedding and began to take out her sheets, which were dark purple, and her comforter, which was black.

"Ki-chan!"Naruto shouted. She jumped a few inches, before rushing to the door.

"Naru-chan!?"She shouted back.

"Help me with the food!"He stomped heavily onto the landing. She rushed forward and took the pizza box from him and then the bag of pop.

"Finally! You took forever!"She pouted, carrying the food into her room.

"I got lost! I'm not use to this countryside living."He grinned at her, glancing around."Kiba said he'd be here tomorrow with Shino and Akamaru to check the electric and plumbing, and Shika agreed to swing over with Chouji with the sound stuff." Naruto told the shorter girl. She nodded, climbing up on the made bed, setting the pizza on the comforter and pulling out a coke and a cream soda for Naruto. The said boy stripped himself down to his boxers and redressed in a loose pair of sweats and a t-shirt, climbing up next to the girl. They both ravanged the pizza, starving form the move and the long drive from their old apartment to here.

"This is so awesome, Naruto."She said a slightly shock and awe tone of voice. "This house....I get the feeling we're going to find ourselves here."She told him. He grinned at her, a smugde of pizza sauce on his lower lip.

"You're so poetic, Ki-chan."He mused. She leaned over, wiping the sauce from his lip with her thumb and then sucking it off the appendage.

"You're so cute, Naru-chan."She mused back.

"Done?"He asked with one last gulp of his soda. She took the last big swig of her pop and nodded, tossing the bottle into an empty box while Naruto set the pizza box ontop of another box.

"I hope there's no bugs in this house."She grumbled as Naruto pushed the covers back.

"Hey, if there is, Shino'll be even more excited to move in."Naruto laughed. She smiled.

"He's sick like that."She climbed on, laying next to Naruto, who covered them both up, and tucked them in, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist."So warm, Naru-chan."She snuggled into his half hug. He rolled his eyes tiredly, but returned the snuggle, drifting off slowly to her slightly whiny breathing, his nose burried in her fruity hair.

* * *

"Ki-chan! Where does this go?"Naruto called from the kitchen.

"What is it?"She asked, walking in with a light box.

"A pan."

"Bottom cupboard with the others."She told him. "How the hell did we have all this shit!?"She demanded, dropping the box on the counter.

"You'd be surprised."Naruto said as he stretched, rubbing the sweat from his forehead.

"I just don't see how we crammed all this shit in that apartment."She sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. She shivered a bit, and glared at Naruto. "It's freezing, still, Naruto!"

"What are you talking about? I'm steaming!"He panted lightly. "Ki-chan's cold? Let Naru-kun warm you up!"He grinned and began to go after her.

"Naruto! Akira!"A familiar voice called.

"Coming!"Naruto ruffled her piggy tail as he past, dodging the well placed kick and running to the door.

"Bastard!"She huffed and ripped the box open. She began taking out glasses one by one, peering to see if they were clean, or if she'd have to rewash them all before putting them away. "A good rinse should do the trick~ Ah!"She shrieked at the face in the glass that wasn't her own, jumping back and dropping the glass, it shattering over the floor, slicing her leg nicely with one large chunk.

"Akira!?"Naruto ran in, eyes wide at the sight. "Are you okay!?"

"Ki-chan!"Kiba shouted in alert.

"It's okay....I just scared myself..."She said sheepishly, calming herself, looking away from the blood, feeling queasy.

"Are you sure you're okay? It's not like Ki-chan to get scared so easily."Kiba began to pick up the peices of glass as Naruto searched for a rag.

"That cut looks bad. Does it hurt?"A new voice asked.

"Shino..."She sighed, and smiled at him, shaking her head. "No. It's okay. It just stings..."She winced as Naruto pressed the cool rag to her leg. "A bit."She told them.

"How'd you scare yourself?"Kiba asked.

"Oh, I thought I saw...."She paused before lying. "A cockroach crawling across the floor. Those things just creep me out, no offense to bug population, Shino."She waved her hands around a bit before leaning back on the counter as Naruto began to bandage her leg. _If I tell them I saw a face, they may believe me, and then Naruto will want to move out....This is our chance to be happy, I'm not going to let some stupid ghosts ruin it....._

"Ki-chan?"Kiba murmured, looking at her side ways. She blinked and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, really. It'd be nice if you two could get the heater working properly. I'm freezing."She shivered and jumped off the counter, going back to her job.

"Well...Okay, then."Kiba agreed after a moment of staring at her back, then walked off, Naruto leading the way to the basement, Shino following a moment later.

"Stop it!"She told herself sternly. "It's just an old house...You're making things up in that stupid head of yours!"She urged as she began the water in the sink. She began to washed the glasses and plates slowly to calm herself down, but she felt that everytime she moved, she was being stared at, no matter how much she hid behind the walls. Finally, she spun around, and walked to the darkest corner of the kitchen. She reached out into the shadows, and shivered at the feel of silk. She pressed her palm of her hand to the surface, and nearly screamed again at the feel of a faint beating heart. "Stop it...Please."She whispered softly. "We won't bother you, so don't bother us..."She said nearly breathless, the smell of rich cologne and old wood filling her senses as she felt what ever it was in the corner shift closer to her. She went to step back, but her entire body was stuck there, staring into cool red eyes.

"Akira!?"They vanished at the sound of her name, causing her to shudder, wrapping her arms around herself, shaking slightly.

"Akira!"Another voice yelled.

"I....In here!"She called back, walking to the living room door.

"Look! We got the fireplace started! It's amazing!"Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her to the living room. She was swathed with heat, her eyes staring in wonder at the blooming fire in the hearth. For a second she glanced up at the painting above it, her eyes skimming over the faces before she went back to the beautiful fire. But every time the flames flashed, she saw those red eyes staring at her from the hearth, and she had to look away.

"That's awesome, Naruto!"She grinned at him when he looked at her. "But I think I'm going upstairs to work on my room, kay?"She asked.

"Oh...Sure!"He nodded with a smile. "Kiba and Shino really like it here...They think they may move in! Isn't that great?"He called as she started up the steps.

"Yea! It's really great!"She called back, not looking back as she made it to the second floor landing.

* * *

"Hey! Ki-chan, we're leaving now!"Kiba walked into the bedroom. The girl looked over from washing the windows and smiled at him.

"Oh? You don't want to stay the night?"She asked.

"Nah, we got no clothes, and I've got work pretty early tomorrow. Maybe this weekend."He said with a smile. She smiled back. "Your leg okay? That was a nasty cut earlier!"He peered, trying to see it threw her tights.

"Yea. I don't even feel it."She lied, she could feel it pulsing and stinging every time she moved, but she had a feeling it wasn't her leg, but that man from before.

"That's good, I'd hate to see Ki-chan in pain!"Kiba walked over to her and she leaned into his hug, that was warm and strong.

"Thanks, Kiba. Be careful driving home."She told him as he walked away.

"Oh! Yep! Always!"He waved and closed the door behind him. She waited for a moment, before glancing to the corner to see if the red eyes that had been watching her for the past hour were there. Yep, they were. She turned back to washing her windows, scrubbing away the dust and dirt, wondering if Naruto was going to come up and sit with her soon becuase this was nerve wrecking.

"Ki-chan! I brought dinner!"Naruto called as he walked into the room. She sighed, visibly relieved as he walked in with a big pan of spaghetti and two large forks. She smiled at him and gestured to floor, a clear spot in between them. He nodded in agreement and they both went to it. "I hope it's good. Kiba and I were so busy trying to turn that damn heater on that Shino cooked for us."

"Well as long as this isn't some kind of special sauce, then I guess we really can't complain."She said, as the bother grimaced at the thought of Shino's special sauce. They laughed at each other's faces and began to eat.

"So, what did you really see in that glass today?"Naruto asked after a long silence. She paused midway up to her mouth, startled slightly.

"I told you, a cockroach."She said.

"Akira."He pointed his fork at her. "I know you better, and you're the only girl I've ever met that's not afraid of bugs. You must of saw something scary."He told her. She looked away.

"I just watch too many scary movies, Naruto. Don't worry about it. It's not like it was real or anything."She said lightly, smiling at him, though it was forced.

"Well, if you're sure..."Naruto trailed off, and changed the subject."Tomorrow, I've got to go into town. Did you want me to drop you off to check out the new shops?"He asked.

"Yea. I'll pick out some things for the house, too. And maybe get some more food."She agreed.

"I'm exhausted. We should go to bed."Naruto smiled at her, and she nodded, setting her fork in the empty pot. He did the same, and they changed into their pajamas, taking the same positions as last night.

"Night, Naruto."She said softly.

"Night, Akira."He returned just as softly.


	2. Chapter 2

_His dark eyes watched her move fluidly threw the rain. His heart raced in his chest, and fire burned threw his veins as he felt sexual desire carve it's blade into his belly. She wore nothing but a white dress, soaked, showing all her curves, and every inch of her skin, white and glorious in the moon light. She was walking toward him, her eyes half lidded, her mouth open in her pale breath. He felt his fangs bare at her delicious scent, wafting in the chilly air into his sensitive nose. She barely glanced at them, her eyes pinned to his as she reached out her hands to him, to embrace him. As she finally made it to him, her hands falling on his shoulders, she spoke a simple word. His name. 'Itachi...'_

_She bared her neck to him, his eyes narrowing in pleasure at the sight._

* * *

_'Seiyuki' He whispered, before pushing away her beautiful black hair, and peircing her transparent neck, sucking out her life force, lone drop of blood slipping down her shoulder._

Akira snapped awake, her eyes wide and her skin on fire. She gasped for breath, reaching up to touch her neck, sighing in relief when she felt only smooth skin. She rubbed her eyes, and glanced around. It was day time, the sun pouring the gauzy under curtains, and setting the room ablaze in warm yellow light, hazy almost. She noticed that Naruto was gone, and so were all her boxes, having finished unpacking yesterday. She gulped, her mouth dry and her head swirling. She searched for the black shadow that had stalked her all day yesterday, and found it now where in sight. She sighed in relief, and shakily stood up, making the bed properly, before heading to her bathroom. She tried not to dwell on her dream of the boy in the painting, and how much she looked like the girl that died. She really didn't want to think about anything right now. She decided to be practical. The girl had black hair, she had blond hair that she dyed. The girl was older then her, by at least two years, and she deffiently had a better body then Akira could ever hope for.

"Stupid."Akira muttered as she looked at her naked self in the mirror, cringing at her small immature breats, and bonish clumsy body. She sighed, and started the shower, trying not to look at herself with hate. She should get Naruto to love on her when she got downstairs. She smiled at the thought of her best friend, and her thoughts wondered to what Naruto would want to do today, her body on auto drive as she washed and preened herself. She nearly slipped when she heard a noise. She turned off the water, and wrapped her towel hurriedly around her. "Naruto?"She called out carefully. She stepped out of the tub, and glanced at the mirror. She nearly screamed at the writing, her name written in the water vapor. "Holy shit..."She shivered, freezing suddenly. She quickly dried off, guessing she was being watched again even if she couldn't feel the man's eyes on her, and raced into her room, tugging out some jeans and an old torn band t-shirt. She dressed hurriedly, using the old techniques she learned when she lived with her realy family with her seven brothers, and quickly fixed her hair, grabbing a hoodie before racing down the steps, as if she ran fast enough, he couldn't follow. "Naruto!"She yelled as she pounded into the kitchen, surprised to see Naruto standing there was another man. Naruto turned to her, and grinned.

"Akira! This is the man who sold me the house!"Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her forward, closer to the suddenly familiar face. "Uchiha Itachi, this is my roomie, Nagashi Akira."Naruto introduced cheerily. She gulped, and stared up at him. He smiled back knowingly, but politely, holding out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."She said shakily, holding out her hand. He slipped his hand under it, and turned it upward, pressing his lips to her wrist. She felt the cool heat burn up her body, electrifying her entire body into ice.

"Charmed."Itachi said in such a sexy voice, it hit her like bricks. She suddenly felt bad for the girl in her dream. She wouldn't have a chance against this man, either. He released her, and she numbly came back to regular temperature. "I am pleased that you two are finding this old house so interesting. It's been in the family for years, but neither my brother or I have found the time to cherish it properly."He drawled out, something in his voice making her shiver.

"We just love the house. It's perfect for us, neh, Ki-chan?"Naruto hummed happily, oblivious. She smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yea, it's such a cool house."She murmured in agreement.

"Well, I just stopped by to see how things were going along. If you have any problems with the estate, please do not hesitate to call, Uzumaki-san, Nagashi-san."Itachi bowed again, and turned to leave. Naruto smiled.

"I'll walk you out."He said pleasently, and joined the man to the door. She stood there frozen, and in shock for a moment, before shaking herself out of it. There has to be some logical explanation for this. _There just has to be._

"Ki-chan, are you ready to go?"Naruto asked her pleasently. She nodded, and smiled back.

"Yea. Ready when you are."She chimed, thanking her years of acting like everything was alright, because nothing was alright right now.

* * *

"Do you need any help finding anything, miss?"Akira nearly jumped out of her clothes at the voice, dropping the shirt she had been contemplating. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" The older male, with a kind smile, soft brown hair, and even soft brown eyes told her soothingly as he picked up the shirt for her. She felt herself relax and laugh a bit.

"It's alright. I was just zoning off. I'm sorry I dropped your shirt. I hope I didn't ruin it."She told him. He showed the soft green shirt to her, with a swoop neck and long sleeves, in mint condition.

"Nope. It's quite alright."He mused, handing it back to her. She took it and nervously hugged it to herself. "I'm Umino Iruka. I run this shop."He stuck out his hand, a queer little bracelet around his wrist with a leaf like symbol on it.

"I'm Nagashi Akira."She smiled at him, shaking his hand. He was soo _warm_. "My friend and I just moved into town."She explained. Iruka's eyes widened, and he retracted his hand rather quickly.

"I see. I hope you're move went smoothly, Nagashi-sama. Um...I have to go."He said, and rushed off like he was being chased. She frowned, and pouted, glancing at the shirt, and setting back on the rack.

"Why is it always me?"She muttered.

"Ki-chan! Are you in here?" Akira squealed.

"Eh? Kanky-kun! What are you doing here!?"She cried, rushing forward and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back tightly, kissing her cheek as close to her mouth as he could get.

"I missed you, that's why!"He told her sternly, causing a giggle to erupt out of her mouth. "Naruto said he dropped you off to go shopping, and one look at this place was all I needed to find you."He grinned. She grinned back.

"You're so cool, Kankouro."She chimed. He grinned even wider.

"So are you done, or do you want to go someplace else?"He asked. She looked around, remembering Iruka's surprised stare. She shook her head.

"Let's go home!"She told him. He smirked and released her for her hand, his warm, oh so warm, fingers lacing with hers. Why was she always so cold? "Is Gaa-kun, and Tem-chan with you, too?"She asked lightly, watching him disheval his hair even more as it fell into his painted face.

"Hai, hai. Naruto wanted us to see the new place."Kankouro explained.

"You should move in with us, Kanky-kun!"She told him sweetly, smiling innocently up at her. He blushed, and looked away.

"I'll think about it."He relented. She grinned and hugged his arm, cuddling up to his over abundent warmth.

"Bout time, you lazy bastard."Temari growled from the open car door, cracking her hands in boredom. "Hey, Akira."She said pleasently.

"Tem-chan!"She glomped the girl, who returned the sentiment.

"Gaara will be right back. He had to go to the bathroom."Temari told Akira nicely, glaring at her brother's disbelieving noise.

"Do you know where Naru-chan went?"Akira asked from her perch on Temari's leg.

"I think he went back to meet Shika and them with the sound stuff."Kankouro said threw his blazing cigarette.

"That means we can start practicing again!"Akira jumped up with a happy cheer.

"Hn."The last party member joined the group with his usual blank look.

"Gaa-kun!"Akira chimed, glomping the adorable red head, who easily took in this sign of adoration, use to it now.

"We should hurry back if you want to see Shika, and Chouji, Akira."Temari directed, closing her passenger door.

"Tem-chan just wants to see Shika-chan!"Akira whispered to both males, causing Kankouro to laugh, and Gaara to shake his head with a sigh. Kankouro slide into the front seat, and Akira took the space next to Gaara in the back, chattering with the two front sitters to no end. But as she talked, she couldn't help but remember Iruka's face. He truely looked like if he stayed any longer, he'd die. She also thought he had such a weird bracelet. She couldn't pin where'd she'd seen a similar one, but it burned at the edge of her thoughts, simply not letting her go. They arrived at the house with not trouble, Kankouro having invested in a GPS navigation earlier that month. Naruto was just walking out for some random task, Shikamaru following him. "Shika-chan!"Akira tackled the frowning boy.

"Hey, Akira."He sighed. She grinned, straddling his waist.  
"How are you, Shika-chan!?"She asked happily.

"Fine. You're being troublesome as usual, I see."He deadpanned. She giggled happily, letting naruto lift her from off the boy, wrapping her arms around his neck, and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Neh, neh, Naru-chan! I missed you!"She chimed. Naruto grinned.

"I know."He mused happily, carrying her into the house.

"Ki-chan!"Chouji waved.

"Chou-kun!"She glomped the boy, snuggling into his bear hug happily.

"Hey, Akira."Akira detached from the boy, and smiled, waving innocently at his girlfriend, Ino.

"Ino-chan!"She greeted. "So, how's the setting up going?"She asked, latching her hands together behind her back, and innocently smiling at the group.

"It's going, I guess."Shika muttered. "The wires in this place are pretty old." He added. "Troublesome."He muttered.

"You think everything's troublesome."Naruto deadpanned, and wrapped an arm around Akira's waist. "You feeling better?"He whispered in her ear. She smiled at him, and nodded.

"Yep."She reasured, and slipped away, dispite her sudden tempurature drop. "I'm going up to my room for a bit. I think I want to change."She waved to them.

"You sure? I was just about to make lunch."Chouji gave her a worried look.

"Yea, just send some one up when it's done."She chimed, and skipped up the steps. As soon as she was out of eyesight, she slumped against the wall, and slide the floor. She glanced up, and sure enough, right across from her in a similar pose, was her stalker. She closed her eyes and pressed her palms for extra protection. "Why can't you just go away?"She whined, despite her confusion. "For fuck's sake."She slide herself up, and felt anger blossum in her chest. "I hate you."She growled at the ghost. He seemed to be highly amused at this. She turned away and stormed up to her room. She slammed her bedroom door, even though she knew it wouldn't stop him, and flung herself on her bed, wrapping her arms around Naruto's pillow, and enhaling the familiar scent with a quiet sigh. She felt her eyes close slowly, sleepily yawning. She felt something cool, yet warm lay on her back, like a chest, and wanted to move, to see what it was, but something about the contact made her even sleepier. She yawned again, and felt a hand brushing threw her hair, soothing her further into sleep. That was the last thing she remembered before she drifted from this world, asleep.

* * *

"Akira! Oi! Get your ass up!"Akira started awake, somehow feeling like she was on fire. Her face flushed as her dreams rushed at her like a brick wall, and she panted heavily, sweating horribly. There was a banging sound, and she glanced at the door. "Akira! Open the damn door!" Kiba? What was he doing here? She managed to struggle out of the covers she never remembered getting under, and stumbling to the door. She turned the handle, yelping at it's icy coldness. "Akira?"

"Hang on!"She told the door, and wrapped her sleeve around her hand, yanking the door open. Kiba stumbled in, pausing just for he fell face first into her, eyes wide.

"Man, you look like shit."He rasped, panting from yelling so much. She felt her eyebrows draw together, and gave him a not to nice glare.

"Thanks, Kiba. It's good to see you, too."She deadpanned. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. Chouji asked me to come and get you for lunch."He offered. She gave him a confused stare.

"Why are you here?"She asked.

"Ouch, that hurts."He winced, grabbing his chest.

"You know I don't mean it like that."She pushed his shoulder lightly.

"Sakura and Hinata wanted to see the place, so Shino, Akamaru, Neji and I packed the girls up and brought'em up here."He shrugged.

"Neji's here!?"She brightened up instantly. He pouted.

"I'll never understand why you like him the most."Kiba muttered darkly. She rolled her eyes, and pushed him out of her room, closing the door behind her.

"I don't like him the most. I like Naruto to most. Neji's just my second favorite."She chimed, and grabbed his hand, dragging him along side her down the steps.

"That's just mean. I've known you longer. I should be your second favorite."He pouted.

"Jealousy is a ugly color on you, Kiba."She informed him as they descended on the second floor. She sighed as she suddenly became cold again.

"You're horrible, Ki-chan."He whined childishly, reaching the bottom step two steps behind her.

"Neji-kun!"Akira called happily, looking for the pale eyed man.

"Hurry, Neji! Run and hide!"She growled at Naruto's rushed warning.

"Shuddup, Naruto!"She yelled, bursting into the dining room, where almost all there friends were. "Neji-kun!"She screamed in happiness, glomping the boy cheerily. "I missed you!"She purred as she nuzzled and snuggled closer.

"Hello, Akira-san."He sighed tiredly. She pouted up at him.

"It's Ki-chan, Neji-kun! Ki-chan!"She yelled at him.

"You're name is Nagashi Akira, not Ki whatever."He told her rather coldly, and she released him.

"You're so mean!"She pouted, and turned around stalking to Kankouro and pointing to Neji. "Beat him up."She demanded.

"Later."He waved it away.

"Now!"She directed. Neji shook his head, sitting between his cousin and Shikamaru.

"I said later."Kankouro told her sternly. She pouted, and turned away from him.

"Oh geez, She's going to go find herself her new emo corner now."Naruto sweat dropped as the girl stomped over to the dining room corner.

"Please don't be there."She whispered to herself childishly, and sighed in relief when no pair of red eyes stared out at her. She turned and slide down in the corner.

"Hey you go, Ki-chan."Chouji smiled at her, setting a plate full of delicious food in front of her. She nearly yanked it from him, having no food all day, and began to scarf it down, chewing noisily as she pouted. She finished quickly, every body talking and conversing over the house, and wether it'd be a good idea to move in. Akira felt that chilling warmth settle over her again, and resisted the urge to scream when breath puffed over her neck. She scooted forward, trying to escape with out standing up and running away. The warmth followed, and she gritted her teeth. She snapped her elbow back, and it hit something the felt like stone. She groaned quietly, grabbing her elbow in pain. There was a husky chuckle, before all the warmth flooded over her and disappeared just as quickly, leaving her freezing.

"Akira? Are you okay?"She snapped up, laughing nervously at them.

"Of course not. I'm in my emo corner, baka!"She waved it away.

"Why don't you come out now, huh? Kiba said he'd move in."Naruto gestured her forward.

"What!? Really!?"She jumped up, and rushed to the two boys. "Neh, neh, Kiba! You're serious!?"She pestered.

"Of course."He mused, She squealed happily, and hugged him tightly.

"Yay! Kiba's my second favorite now!"She cheered. She got several eye rolls, but Kiba seemed content in the hug. She pressed a big kiss on his cheek, and grinned at him. "When are you going to move in!?"She asked.

"This weekend."Kiba told her. She squealed again and hugged him tighter.

"Jeez. Talk about extreme mood swings!"Kankouro grinned.

"And when are you moving in, Kankouro?"She demanded.

"Aw, you want me to move in with you, Akira? Do we get to share a room?" He leered at her.

"That's reserved for the first favorite, Kankouro."Naruto grinned at him.

"No one cares about us girls, huh?"Sakura dead panned.

"I'm sorry. When are you moving in, Sakura?"Akira leaned forward with an innocent smile.

"I'm not."She huffed, sitting back.

"Well then, why should I care about you then?"Akira asked back. Sakura's eyes narrowed on her, and she went back to say something, but was interrupted.

"I think I'll move in."Gaara said suddenly, stunning the entire room.

"Yay!"Akira glomped the male now, kissing his cheek noisily. "You're still my third favorite, Gaa-kun!" She cheered.

"Gaara? Are you sure?"Temari asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Well, If Gaara's moving in, then Temari and Kankouro should, too."Naruto pointed out. They seemed to consider it.

"Sure. I'm game."Temari shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess I am too."Kankouro also shrugged. "We'll move in this weekend, too, then."He said.

"Yay!"Akira cheered, kissing both of their cheeks happily. "I'm not stuck with Naruto anymore!"She jumped for joy.

"Oh, Akira, I'm hurt."Naruto whined, pouting.

"She's mine now! Haha!"Kankouro pulled the giggling girl into her lap.

"Kankouro, don't be an idiot."Temari rolled her eyes.

"Yea, Kankouro."Akira giggled. "You know I only want Shino."She grinned brightly. The said boy just gazed at them all impassively.

"Why him!?"Naruto and Kiba whined.

"Because Neji hates me, Gaara's too cute to lust after, and I'm not gay. Shino's really the only option."She explained. "He's sweet, and odd, and doesn't chase after me like a dog in heat. No pun intended, Akamaru-chan!"She called out to the half asleep beast at his master's feet. He picked up his head, panted for a second, before going back to sleep.

"Well, that's true."Neji agreed.

"See! He even admits it! He hates me! Beat him up!" She told the boy she was coddled into.

"I refuse."Kankouro said with a shrug.

"That's why you're never one of my favorites, Kankouro."She told him lightly, swiftly jumped off of him and onto the table. She walked petitly to Naruto, falling into his lap gracefully."Beat him up."She told him with a pout. Naruto leaned over, and stabbed Neji's arm with a spoon.

"There you go."He told her lightly.

"Thanks!"She grinned, and snuggled in.

"Is the phone ringing?"Sakura asked, perking up.

"I'll get it!"Akira hopped out of Naruto's lap and scrambled out into the foyer, picking the phone up and cradling it to her ear. "Uzumaki or Nagashi Residence. Akira speaking."She chirped.

"Is a Nasashi Seiyuki there?"Akira froze, her throat drying, and her body freezing.  
"Ki-chan? Who is it?"Naruto called.

"It's just some telemarketer!"She called back, gulping back her surprise. "Um, I'm sorry, But there is no one by the name that lives here. You have the wrong number."She said.

"Then how about Sato Koi? or perh-"

"I said you had the wrong fucking number!"She growled into the phone. "Don't ever call back again!"She slammed the phone back on to the cradle, and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"You okay, Akira?"She jumped, and smiled at Shikamaru, who was probably going outside for a smoke.

"Yea. Those damn telemarketers are so pushy these days."She muttered, chuckling weakly.

"Yea."He agreed, before giving her a long look as he walked to the door. She kept the smile on her face till the door closed on his, and gave a suffering sigh. Things kept getting worse and worse.

"I'm going to bed!"Akira called to the dining room, and started up the steps tiredly. Today was hell, and she doubted tomorrow would be better. As she trudged up the steps, she grew sleepier and sleepier, and by the time she reached the top of the third floor, she was about to fall over. But she managed to push herself to her room, and to the bathroom, where she did her things and changed into a nightgown. She flung herself on the bed, gazing unseeingly at the wall, her hand twitching absently as she listened to the soft sounds of the house moving around her. She slowly closed her eyes, and fell asleep, dreaming before the world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

"Akira! We have guests!"Akira looked up from the parlor window, lowering her dust rag from the old writers' desk.

"Naruto? Who is it?"She asked, tucking the rag in her back pocket, and stepping to the hall that lead to the foyer. She stopped dead at the sight of Itachi, who smiled at her pleasently.

"Uchiha-san brought his brother over so we could meet him."Naruto said, gesturing her to the boy beside Itachi. She smiled pleasently, walking forward and possively wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist.

"Wasn't that nice of him. Hello, Uchiha-san."She smiled, her eyes narrowed on his face. He seemed to be amused, his younger brother giving her a blank glare.

"Hello, Nagashi-san. This is my otouto, Sasuke."He said.

"It's nice to meet you, Sasuke."She held out her free hand, the boy shaking it dispite his disgusted look.

"I see you've made yourself quite at home. From the look of things, you've been doing a lot of cleaning."Itachi commented, touching the foyer table, a bouquet of beautiful wild flowers brightening the dark room.

"We're taking it slowly, for sure."Naruto said, happy to be commplimented. "Yesterday we worked on the front yard, and the day before that we fixed up the kitchen and dining rooms. Today, we're working on the parlor and the living room."He grinned.

"Speaking of which. I wanted to know if I could move that old writers' desk up into my room sometime later today. It's just like my mother's."She said, looking up at Naruto with a smile.

"Sure. When Kiba gets here, though. Because moving that thing up to your room is going to kill."He laughed. The phone rang, off the hook and in the parlor. "I'll get that. It's probably Kiba calling for directions."Naruto held out a hand, and raced out of sight. She crossed her arms, ignoring the two males in favor for the painting above and beside her, of a bouquet of similiar wildflowers.

"Who painted that? I don't recognize the signature."Itachi questioned.

"I did."She said, gazing up at it. "I absolutely hate it, but it's one of Naruto's favorites. He says that I know how to capture the soul and heart of things, but to me they all look so dull."She muttered. "Probably because I hate using oil paints and that's all I had at the time."She murmured.

"It was Kiba."Naruto said, walking back in to the room before Itachi could comment. "Shino decided to move in, too."Naruto grinned triumphantly.

"You have more people moving in?"Sasuke deadpanned, looking not too pleased.

"Of course. I worked really hard to get this place so I could invite all my friends to come live with me."Naruto said lightly.

"Well, We shouldn't keep you. We have a meeting in a hour, too. Shall we take out leave, Sasuke?"Itachi glanced at the other boy, who nodded. Naruto reached around him, and opened the door. He brushed Sasuke's shoulder, and Akira went cold at the sight of the boy baring his fangs. Itachi grabbed his brother's shoulder, and pulling him towards the door. "It was nice to see you again, Uzumaki-san, Nagashi-san."Itachi said, before shutting the door himself, and Naruto turned to her, frowning.

"You okay, Ki-chan?"He asked.

"Oh. Yea. Of course. Just remember I left my coke in the kitchen."She smiled at him, and turned walking hastidly to the kitchen. She grabbed a coke from the fridge, and gulped some of the sugary carbon, mind racing. "No...Calm down, Akira. You just need to think rationaly."She muttered. She downed the rest of the drink, and sighed. "Naruto! I'm going into town!"She called.

"What? What for?"He called, in the parlor.

"I need womanly things, Idiot! I'll be back in a bit!"She said, grabbing her keys, and racing out the door.

* * *

"Well, this was a stupid idea."She muttered, staring up at the supermarket sign. She rested back in her car seat, sighing at her idiocy. "What in the world is this stupid sign going to tell me?"She muttered.

"Having love problems?"She yelped, turning to the boy who was hanging on her door, grinning at her. He was young, probably the same age as Naruto, blond hair long, bangs over one eye. She gazed at him after a moment, before releasing another sigh.

"Um, no. Life in general is my problem."She said. "Who are you?"She asked.

"I'm Deidara, un."He said. She rose a brow. "You're the chick that moved into the Uchiha Mansion, right?"He asked.

"Uh...Yea?"She offered, turning the car off. "Why? And do you normally listen in on people's depression fits and comment?"She asked, opening her door, forcing him to back up so she could climb out. He was only taller then her by two inches. Damn.

"My, you're quite young, yeah."He said lightly. She rose both her brows.

"Yes, Captain obvious. Now do you have something you want?"She asked, walking towards the supermarket.

"Nah. You looked like fun, un."He said, shrugging. "So, What's wrong with your life, yeah?"He asked.

"You expect me to answer when I only know your name?"She asked.

"Yeah, un."He nodded. She sighed.

"You'd think I'm crazy."She muttered, grabbing a hand basket, and heading for the health care aisle.

"Nah. I'm pretty sure you're not crazy, un."He said, picking up some face cream and looking at it. She peered at it from his side, and then caught herself, muttering under her breath. "So, you gonna tell me or not?"He asked.

"Shouldn't you at least as my name first?"She snided, dumping some make up in the basket.

"Alright. What's your name, un?"He asked.

"Nagashi Akira."She said. He frowned.

"Are you lying to me?"He asked.

"No. Why?"She turned him, eyes narrowed.

"No reason, un."He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pocket. She gazed at him for a minute, before opening her mouth to speak. She was cut off. "So, Akira-chan, How old are you?"He asked. She blinked, used to guys being informal with her.

"17."She said easily, tossing some pads in the basket. "You?"

"I'm 21, un."He said proudly, smiling. "What's a girl your age living with a guy?"He asked lightly, analyzing a package of tampons. She rose a brow, before shrugging.

"Naru-chan is my best friend."She said, pulling out some face wash, and debating her budget.

"What do your parents think of you living with your best friend, yeah?"He asked.

"Who the hell gives a fuck?"She grumbled under her breath, her family an extra ever lasting bruise on her list of weaknesses.

"Ah, So you don't talk to your family, anymore, un?"He asked.

"I haven't spoken any family member of mine except for my uncle in five years."She agreed.

"Why only your uncle?"He asked.

"Because he's the one who's been trying to hunt me down since I left."She released, shocked that she'd be able to say it to a complete stranger so easily when Naruto didn't even know who her family was. "What about yourself, Deidara-san?"She questioned, looking over at the where the boy once was. He was gone. She stared at the place he had been, and then up and down the aisle, before grunting, shaking her head, and tossing the face wash in basket. She made her way to the front of the store, glancing in surprise to see Iruka, from the shop, using the self check out, a man with white gravity defying hair talking to him privately, a mask over his face, hands suggestively on his hips. She watched them for a moment, for some reason stunned by the awkward beauty that the two made when they were together, feeling her hands tingle with the urge to draw in on paper. She shook her head, and easily bypassed them with out being seen, going to the last open check out, and dumping her lot on the moving strip. The girl running the check out look at her, eyes narrowing on her face, before smacking her gum, and ringing up the products. She noticed that Deidara had snuck the face cream in her basket, and various other odd ends, that made her smile dispite her bad mood, paying the girl, and taking the two bags. She pushed open the door with her shoulder, holding open for an older lady that smiled and thanked her crookedly, before vanishing between the lines of cars, and Akira headed for her car. She started when she found Deidara leaning against the back of her Jeep, staring at the older lady as she put her bags in the back of her car. "You owe me twenty bucks."She said, tossing the bag to his feet. He leaned over, picking it up and looking the bag.

"Gee, Thanks, un. But I don't have any money."He told her.

"That's what I thought."She said, taking out her keys. "Don't worry about it. Twenty bucks isn't too much of spend."She muttered, unlocking her front seat and opening the door. Deidara opened her passenger seat, and slide in, smiling at her. "Uh, Did you want something else?"She asked.

"I know this great little coffee place just up the road. The girl working the counter will give me free drinks, yeah."He said. She slide in and started her car, gazing at him thoughtfully.  
"Do you normally do this?"She asked.

"Do what, un?"He asked.

"Have stangers buy you make up and face cream, and then invite them to free coffee?"She asked.

"Never, un. But like I said. You look fun, yeah."He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes, backing up and turning left at his direction.

"Look, I can't have coffee with you because I have to go home and meet my friends, but I'll drop you off there, if you want."She told him plainly.

"Oh."He muttered, looking thoughtful. "How about I come and Naru-chan, then?"He asked with a smile. She blinked at the road, then at him.

"You really don't want to go home, or where ever the hell you're avoiding, huh?"She mused.

"Not really, un."He agreed.

"Alright, but behave yourself."She told him sternly.

"I will, yeah!"He saluted her, before playing with her radio stations.

* * *

"Naruto!?"Akira called out, holding Deidara by the back of his shirt as he went to wander around."I told you to behave. Wait to meet the owner of the house before you go snooping around."She snapped at the other boy.

"Ki-chan! Guess who's here!?"Naruto jumped forward, pausing at the sight of the blond boy. "Who's this?"He asked, smiling at the other.

"This is Deidara. I met him at the Supermarket. He's a lost puppy."She muttered, letting the boy go.

"It's nice to meet you, Deidara-san. I'm Uzumaki Naruto."Naruto held out his hand.

"Hello, un."Deidara shook his hand, before peering into the living room. "Who are they?"He asked.

"Oh, Kira. You have visitors. They say they're your brothers."He smiled at her. The bag dropped to the floor, and she stared up at him, breathless. "What's wrong? Akira?"He asked, giving her a frown.

"My...M-my b-brothers?"She stuttered out, chest heaving as she tried to take it in.

"Yea, Of course. They look just like you, too."Naruto smiled at her, oblivious to her peril.

"Neh, Naruto-kun? I'm thirsty, can you show me the kitchen?"Deidara pulled the boy away.

"Oh...Okay..."Naruto glanced back the girl, who couldn't even force a half-ass effort to smile. She shakily walked into the room, blindly sitting in the seat, taking a few deep breaths before raising her head to the room.

"Hello, Brothers."She said breahtlessy, gazing at the two older boys who were blond, and dark eyed, and perfect, dwarfing her with their perfect posture and designer suits. "I expected this visit later."She told them.

"Nasashi Seiyuki. It seems you've finally been found."The boy to her right, the oldest, mused, his face stern and blank as he stared her down.

"Uncle went into a lot of trouble to track you down."The other, second oldest, told her.

"It seems as so."She agreed.

"Nagashi Akira, is that your new name? You change it so frequently, It's hard to track."Her oldest brother said.

"A distasteful name, when you compare it to your real name."The younger said told her. She looked down, feeling lost and a child again.

"I rather like it, un."She looked over at Deidara, who was sipping a coke.

"Deidara-san..."She went to stand, but he waved her down.

"Who are you?"Her oldest brother asked darkly.

"Agent of the Uchiha family."Deidara said cheerily. "Itachi-chan sent me to protect his property."Deidara smiled brightly, though there was a threat in his eye. She turned her head away, gazing up at the picture above the fire place. She couldn't quite understand what was going on, but she was guessing that when Deidara said property, he had meant her, and that would mean so many other things. Her brothers stilled at the mention of his name, and slowly, both stood.

"Fine, we will leave this place."Her eldest brother walked out calmly, but her other one grabbed her hair. She whimpered, closing her eyes tightly as memories rushed back to her.

"Don't think this is over."He hissed in her ear, before detaching and walking after their older brother. She stayed that way for a long moment, gasping for a grip on her situation. Finally, Deidara spoke.

"No wonder you hate your family, un."He commented. She looked at him, and felt something snap. She began to laugh, and cry, curling up in the seat as she sobbed out laughs, trembling. She buried her head in her legs and arms, hiding from the world. She heard a sigh. "Itachi-chan is going to beat me for making her cry."

"Who the hell is this Itachi fucker anyway!?"She shouted loudly, not caring who heard you. "I mean, He looks exactly like that ancient old painting!"She japped her finger at the painting above the fireplace. "And then as soon as I move into my room there's creepy writing on the mirror, and I always feel like I'm being watched. There's a this creepy ghost that follows me around every fucken where, I'm always so fucken cold, I'm numb. I dream about people I've never even met, and then today, the Sasuke bastard almost bits Naruto to with long ass fangs, and you show up out of no where asking me all these fucken questions, my brothers find me. My BROTHERS!"She yelled. "The people I've been avoiding since I finally got out of the shit hole you people call a palace, and then everything all goes to shit, and it's all surrounding some sick pervert fuck who can't even get up the fucken courage to ask me out, so instead he stalks me around my own fucken home and messes with my head!"She panted, glaring at Deidara, who was still calmly sipping his coke.

"I don't know what your talking about, un."He said. She screamed in frustration.

"Out! Get out of my face! I never want to see you, or those Uchiha bastards again!"She screamed, running past Deidara and stomping up the stairs.

"Ki-chan? What's wrong? Why are you yelling?"Naruto asked, from atop the second story steps. She ripped past him.

"PMS."She muttered darkly, running up to her room and slamming the door shut, locking it and pushing a chair in front of it.

"How childish."She spun around at the voice, staring at Itachi, who was lounging on her bed, reading a book. She felt her anger burst, and she screamed again, leaping for him, he disappeared, reappearing in front of the fireplace. She panted, opening the top drawer and searching for her pocket knife. "Are you looking for this?"He asked, spinning the blade around his finger. She froze, slumping the bed, and staring at him.

"I don't care who you are. I don't want you with me, or Naruto, or this house. I don't care!"She sobbed, putting her face in her hands. "I just want to be left alone."She sobbed.

"We have to talk, Seiyuki."He told her calmly.

"I'm not fucken Seiyuki. I'm not Nasashi Seiyuki, Heiress to some grand fortune, and I sure as hell am not that stupid bitch that you drain every single night in my fucken dreams! So get out, and stop haunting me you fucken freak of nature!"She shouted angrily. She yelped when he was suddenly in her face, bending her over the bed, the knife's edge to her throat.

"How dare you insult me, you insolant idiot."He growled, looming over her, red eyes blazing. She gulped, anger quickly vanishing.

"Alright. So, maybe calling her a stupid bitch was kind of harsh."She relented, holding out her hands passively. He sneered. "And maybe attempting to kill you was harsh on my part, too."She agreed, wincing when his fangs bared, glistening with saliva. "Uh....What do you want me to say?"She asked weakly.

"You have yet to apologize for insulting me, human."He hissed.

"Ah. That."She said lightly. "I don't really think I should apologize for that. I mean, you've degraded me down to species."She hissed lightly when the metal touched her skin. "If you're threatening me with pain, you're going up the wrong creak."She muttered, closing one of her eyes and squinting the other, the setting sun making it rather dark in her room. He growled, before backing off her, tossing her knife in some random corner, and flicking his wrist to the fire place, fire raising in a blast.

"You really are just a stupid little girl, aren't you?"He told her, tossing her a unreadable look.

"Excuse me!?"She hissed, sitting up. "How childish."She mimiced. He smiled a bitter smile, shaking his head. She sat up on her bed, and gazed at him, schooling her features, just taking in the regal beauty of the fire light on his pale skin. She felt the itch, and gripped the bed covers. "I'm not going to ask why you've been stalking me, or how you got up here. I simple want to know how you know my real name."She said.

"Because I've known you since you were born. I've been watching over you."He told her, not even glancing at her.

"Because you think I'm her, right?"She asked softly, slightly disappointed. "You think I'm that woman you hold in my dreams at night. You think I'm that beautiful woman reincarnated."She mused, shaking her head sadly. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not her."She said.

"How do you know?"He asked, turning to her. "You can see my astral spirit, and you can sense me watching you, and you dream of my most intimate memories."He told her, eyes gazing at her, red and enlightened by the cackle of flames against his back. She sighed, letting her head fall back and stare up at the cieling.

"I'm guessing this is your room."She murmured. "That's why you feel so comfortable barging and making yourself at home, though this isn't your house anymore."She said blandly. His face didn't stir from his serious thoughtful gaze.

"You're avoiding my question."He said.

"Because I'm thinking of an answer."She mused.

"Then you don't know why."He said, turning away from her.

"No. Because I'm afraid if I say the wrong thing, you drain me dry like you did her."She said lightly, standing and going to the bookcase. His eyes were sharp on her back, and she could feel his anger.

"Do not let that weakness of mine stop you. I may just drain you either way."He said lightly, clasping his hands in front of him. She smiled weakly.

"How childish."She sighed. "Threatening a weak girl minor."She mused.

"Your soul is very old. I only care for your soul."He told her. She turned her face to him, eyes darkening.

"How charming. You're after my soul, my parents want my body, and my uncle wants my mind. Why don't you all just tear me apart and share?"She bit out sarcastically, picking up the book he had been reading.

"I rather like this."His hand was suddenly clasped around the top of the book, and she looked up at him, then back to the mystic cover.

"Keep it, then."She relented, letting go. He cupped her chin, tiliting her head to press a slow kiss to her cheek, her eyes fluttering closed.

"One day soon you will remember all about me, Seiyuki."He whispered, before disappearing. She slowly relaxed, her fingers touching the outside of her cheek, not daring to spoil the fresh cold kiss that marked her cheek invisably.

"My, Itachi-chan is so annoying, un."She yelped, and looked at the blond leaning on the door, the chair laying topside in the middle of the room, Deidara smirking at her.

"What....What are you doing here?"She blushed.

"Naru-chan wanted me to get you. It seems your friends have arrived."He mused.

"Only I can call Naruto Naru-chan."She stabbed his chest. "And after this, You're going home."She growled.

"You're wrong, yeah. Naru-chan invited me to move in."He grinned. She glared at him darkly, eyes narrowed on his face.

"Call him Naru-chan again, and I'll find some way to kill you."She hissed, before storming past him, dragging him behind her. Like hell she was living him alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Akira lifted the pencil off the paper, gazing blindly at the fire that was blazing, her toes rubbing the back of her left foot absently.

"I want to draw, yet have nothing to draw."She grunted, laying back on the rug and staring up at the cieling. "Well, the weeks been pretty un eventful. Ever since Deidara showed up, I don't get phone calls from my uncle anymore, and I haven't seen either Uchiha, either."She murmured to herself, tapping her pencil on her lip. "Though I wish Deidara would just leave already."She gritted out. That stupid blond had been all over Naruto since he walked in the door. Even called him Naru-kun since Akira wouldn't let him call him Naru-chan. And he was always doing something that he knew annoyed her. Like constantly touching Naruto, or flirting with the blond. Not that she was really possesive of the older blond, it's just that Deidara was somehow connected to Itachi, who was a vampire. And it was bad enough she had to deal with this. She didn't want any of her friends getting messed up into this, too. Kiba and Shino had moved in Saturday, Gaara coming with his siblings Sunday, and everyone had been happy and go-lucky Monday, which was when Naruto started working in the city only ten miles from the little suburb town that the Mansion was in. Kiba and Shino worked together, so they carpooled, leaving early and coming home just in time for supper. Gaara didn't work, still in college that was only a five mile drive from here north, Kankuro and Temari both working near the college, since those three were about unseperable. Leaving her alone all day with Deidara, who didn't do a damn thing except complain. She was always about to kill him when some one would come over, or come home, saving the stupid blond from death. She was almost tempted to call up Itachi and demand he take his idiot back, even if she had to pretend to be some old lost love of his. Almost was the word, though. She felt vaguely irratated that all this had happened because Itachi was clingly, but as long as her family members didn't start showing up and calling out her real name and information, she'd be just fine. She thought back over her week, spent cleaning and more cleaning, and even more cleaning, make sure to getting everything as best as she could. Some rooms had to be repainted, that would be this weekend's project, Deidara springing up at the idea of painting, have an artist love, as Naruto put it. Deidara had taken the room closest to Naruto's, on the third floor, right near the stairs, both Shino and Kiba taking the other two rooms on that side of that floor. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro took three of the four rooms on the second floor, leaving four empty rooms upstairs, and two empty useless rooms on the first floor. With the house on her mind, she began to sketch the palor, with the old detailed sofas and chairs, and magnifcent marble fireplace, the Uchiha painting above it. She drew it sketchy, because she wasn't real good with non-human things, since that was her major skill, drawing bodys and expressions. She drew a boy in the chair, lanky and long limbed, his black hair flowing down his pale naked chest, dark pants riding low on his hips, a smirk on his lips, his hand hiding his eyes, the other resting on the arm of the chair. She stopped herself, sitting up to see that she had drawn Itachi prefectly even though she had never seen him shirtless, nor with that type of self satisfied smirk on his lips. She bit the end of the pencil, gazing at the picture.

"Very nice."She yelped, craning her neck to stare at Itachi, who was crouching behind her, in a soft silk red shirt, and black tight pants. He turned his face to hers, and she quickly looked away, looking down at the sketch. "Is it me?"

"Yes...."She trailed off.

"Can I have it?"He asked. She looked up at him again, then back at the sketch.

"I can do better."She told him. "This is mostly the parlor. I c-"

"But I like it. Can I have it?"He repeated. She looked down at the picture again, and then nodded, easing the sketch out of her book with nimble fingers. She handed to him, and he gazed it over.

"Seiyuki couldn't draw very well."He told her softly, and she had the urge to take back the picture. "But you're quite excellant at it."He commented. She didn't take the praise too highly.

"That's because I am not your Seiyuki."She muttered, standing and closing her sketchbook. "Why are you here?"She asked, not looking at him as she padded over to the writers' desk, setting the book on it and her pencil in the holder.

"I finished your book."He told her, standing. "There's a sequel."He said.

"It's on the shelf."She murmured, gesturing to the mini library she had.

"Can I borrow it?"He asked.

"Yes."She watched his shadow walk to the book case and take down the selected book. He ran his hands over the cover, and looked at her.

"Are you mad at me?"He asked lightly.

"No, why?"She asked. "Actually. I have a favor to ask."She said, turning to him, raising her eyes to his face.

"What is it?"He asked.

"Get rid of Deidara. He's driving me mad."She said.

"He does that to everyone."Itachi brushed it away.

"No. He's really trying to annoy only me. He's prefectly....as normal as he can be to Naruto and the others, but as soon as they leave, he's a whiny bitch."She clamped her hands behind her back, only in her fannal pajamas.

"And who would stay here and protect you?"He asked.

"Do you think I need protection?"She asked.

"Your brothers could come back any day. That is why Deidara is here."Itachi told her sternly.

"Hey, I really am grateful for the whole kicking the brothers out deal, but I don't need protection. Worse case senario....I disappear and take on a new name."She glared down at her feet for a moment.

"Why are you running from your family?"He asked. She blinked, and laughed a bit.

"Why? I wonder. Geez, Some many reasons."She muttered, going to the window and leaning against it. "First, I'm not made of what it takes to be royalty. Two? Well, I don't get along with anyone in my family, except my mother. Three, I wanted to see the world, and not the back of the gate locking me inside. Four, My father and brothers would constantly beat me. Five, I couldn't take all the pressure to be perfect all the time. Sixth is probably that I want to be an artist, and my father thought that was just nonsense. There's a bunch of little reasons for my escape, but the main reason would have to be because I saw my Uncle kill my mother."She said softly, looking up sadly at the dark sky. "That's why my Uncle's tracking me. Now that i'm gone, the shares that go to the family if my Father were to die are larger. My brothers just want their play toy back."She shrugged, glancing at Itachi, who was staring at the fire. "What? Are you sorry for me?"She asked bitterly. "You're probably the first person I told since I ran away. Of course, I probably told you so you'd stop thinking I'm someone I'm not."She murmured, wrapping her arms around herself.

"If you really want Deidara gone, I'll find another one of my men to watch over the house."He said after a moment.

"I don't mind if he visits, but I highly doubt your little brother would like if he kept flirting with Naruto."She grinned at the other male. Itachi's lips twitched in a small smile.

"Probably not. Though how'd you know that Sasuke likes Naruto?"He asked.

"The way he reacted when Naruto touched him. I highly doubt he'd do that if I were to accidentally bump him."She said. Itachi nodded in agreement.

"No. Sasuke is very controled."He said.

"Most of the time."She mused.

"Most of the time."He relented. "It is late, though. You should sleep."He said. She sat on the edge of the bed, and gazed at him calmly.

"One day, I'll do a painting of you."She decided. He looked at her slightly startled, before chuckling in amusement.

"One day."He agreed. She closed her eyes as he walked closer, sighing as he kissed her cheek softly, before vanishing. She opened her eyes, the room dark. He had put the fire out, and turned off the lamp by her bed. She crawled under the covers, and difted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she woke with drawing fever, for some odd reason. She woke up, crawled out of bed, grabbed her sketch book, sat on in front of the empty fire place, and began to sketch the room around her. By the time Naruto had come to get her for breakfast, she was surrounded by black and white drawings of her room, and herself, and outside the window. She blurrily looked up at him, no pages left in her sketch book. Her last one, too. He laughed at her, helping her collect them while he told her a sad story about how Deidara had to go take care of his sick brother in the city and moved out this morning while she was in her art mood, as he called it. She pretended to be a bit upset, but was actually pretty happy the loser was gone. Naruto set her piled sketchs on the desk, she forlornly gazed at the empty and used sketchbook that sat on her desk, pitiful in her eyes.

"Get cleaned up, and we'll go into the town and get you some others."He told her. She looked at him before smiling and nodded, rushing to the bathroom. She took a quick, hot shower, scrubbing at the charcoal stains on her hands before giving up and toweling off. She didn't even bother blow drying her hair or putting make up on. She tugged on some jeans and a random shirt, grabbing her wallet and keys, and scrabbling down to the kitchen were Temari dished out eggs and bacon. She ate it quickly, rushing Naruto and Kiba who was coming along, too, before the three of them and Akamaru piled in her Jeep, and started for town.

"We have to buy paint."Kiba told her.

"Alright, I'll just drop myself off at the art shop, and you guys can go get the paint from the hardware store."She said.

"Gotcha."They agreed, and she jumped out of the car, still running, and rushed into the Art store. She stumbled past the clearance table, between to arguing salesmen, and into the aisle where sketch books stood proud, and oh so tempting. She finished out her credit care. Well, it was Naruto's credit card, but anyway. She grinned triumphantly, and went to the cheapest kind, picking up three, and then scanning the shelves for a proper one, for her sketches with meaning. She picked out the beautiful black leather one, and hugged it to her chest, moving down the aisle, picking up a pack of her favorite charcoals, in all different sizes, and then special erasers. She ventured further into the store, nearly crashing into someone.

"Sorry."She called, before skittering past him, a kid in the candy store.

"Wait! You're Nagashi, right?"The tall man asked. She glanced back, rolling over the idea of disagreeing with him. "Itachi sent me."He said, showing a set of sharp jagged teeth. "Hoshigaki Kisame."He told her.

"Nagashi Akira. How the hell am I suppose to explain you to Naruto?"She muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry. Itachi's handling it. Though, I don't smell him on you, so he's doing this for free. That confuses me."He muttered. "Want me to carry those for you?"He offered.

"Uh, No. I'm fine. You aren't like my personal assisstant are you? Because I didn't ask for that."She said. "In fact, the only thing I asked for was for him to get rid of Deidara."She said thoughtfully.

"Well, You're Seiyuki's soul carrier. He'll obliviously want to protect you."Kisame stated.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"She bit out. "I'm not Seiyuki. I'm Akira, and now I have to check out."She said. Kisame followed her.

"Even if you don't think you are, deep down, somewhere inside you is Seiyuki, Itachi's lover."Kisame told her.

"Wow, Deep."She paused, giving him a look. "Alright. Let's say Seiyuki is deep down somewhere inside me. I'm me and she's her. I don't look like, and I don't act like her, so how does he plan to get her out of me?"She asked. Kisame smiled, and shrugged.

"Only Itachi can tell you that."He told her. She rose a brow.

"Yea, that's what I hate about this entire thing. Every body acts dumb and deaf to my problems."She rolled her eyes, and went to the checkout. The guy easily checked her out, looking half stoned, before she took her bag, and started for the door, Kisame on her heels.

"Where are you going now?"He asked.

"To find Naruto at the Hardware store. Where are you going?"She asked.

"To find Naruto at the Hardware store."He mused.

"That's what I was afraid of."She muttered darkly.

* * *

"Akira, I brought you dinner."Naruto chimed, opening the door. She looked up from the floor length mirror, and to him.

"Ah, Thanks."She smiled, taking the sandwhich and chomping, setting it back on the plate beside her. He began to pick up the extra sketches, gazing at each one for moment before adding them to the stack.

"A lot of these are the same."He commented.

"I don't have anything really to sketch except for the house."She mused. What she really wanted to sketch was Itachi, but such detail needed him to be here.

"Oh. Well, Don't stay up too late, okay?"He kissed her hair, going for the door. "How long do you think your mood will last?"He asked before he closed the door.

"Eh, Who knows."She shrugged, staring into her eyes so she could get them just right. He chuckled in amusement, and closed the door. As soon as it did, the window opened, and a gust of chilly air brought Itachi to the book shelf.

"Ah, you're sketching again."He commented. She turned her eyes to him, gazing at him a moment, before smiling.

"Just the person I was waiting for. Sit in the chair and read a book while I sketch you."She commanded, already setting up the chair in the best possible place. He looked at her for a moment, before relenting, taking a random book off the shelf, and sitting in the chair.

"Is there a specific way?"He asked.

"Just relax, how ever you want."She told him. "Do you want a foot stool?"She asked.

"That won't be necessary."He said, stretching his long legs out. He set one elbow on the arm rest, one at his side, the book in his lap, his head against the side. She smiled.

"Perfect."She grinned in triumpth, tearing off her own sketch with skill, and taking out a new pencil.

"May I ask why I am doing this?"He questioned five minutes after her beginning.

"Because you've lived a long fullfilling life, and thus are bored."She mused, scratching in the blackness of his hair that was flowing over his shoulder on his white dress shirt, the buttons undone three down. She gazed at him for a moment, before getting up, and walking over. He looked up at her in boredom wondering what she was going to do. She brushed back some of his bangs from his face, careful not to get charcoal on his face, clearing up her veiw of his eyes. "Alright, now it's perfect."She mused, going back to her spot, and continueing to sketch.

"Do you like Kisame better?"He broke the silence after another set of five minutes.

"For a vampire, you sure are impatient."She muttered, and looked up. "Yes, He's quite better then Deidara."She said, glaring when Itachi nodded. "Don't move."She commanded, working on his dark lashes and the soft curve of his lip.

"You're worse then Deidara with your art."He commented.

"Tche, That idiot doesn't know the first thing about real art."She muttered, biting the end of her pencil, gazing over the picture. She slowly looked him over, and then the portrait, doing this multiple times, before closing her eyes for a few minutes, burning away the image of Itachi, and clearing her mind. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes, and gazing down at the picture. She smiled in victory."Yes. I did it. I captured it."She mused.

"What exactly did you capture?"He asked from her shoulder. She didn't have to jump before she was smiling.

"Why the beauty of the fire on you skin, of course."She said, not even blushing at the girliness of that sentence. "That's all I really wanted to get, the contrast of the light and dark on you white skin."She explained, standing up and setting the sketchbook on the mantle, gazing at it critically.

"It's very good."He told her. She nodded.

"Yes. Not exactly perfect though. I have yet to capture you on paper, but I barely know anything about you, so doing that is hard."She said softly, taking the the sketch book down and turning to him.

"Can I have it?"He asked.

"Yep."She agreed. She eased it out of her book, and handed it to him. He took it, holding it out in the fire light.

"Kisame said you had a question for me. That's why I came over. That, and I finished the book."He told her.

"You can take whichever book you want."She told him, before closing her sketchpad and setting next to the piles of sketches of herself and the room. He went to the desk and began to go threw them.

"And your question?"He prompted.

"Oh, yea."She sat in the chair he was once in. "If Seiyuki really is in me, how do you plan to get her out?"She asked lightly. Itachi was silent for a moment, before turning to her, thoughtful.

"There's this object."He told her. "That my family has acquired over the years, that can taken a soul from a body, and place it in another body."He told her.

"So you're going to suck Seiyuki out of me, and place her in some other person?"She asked, confused.

"No. I'm going to take you out there, and put you in a doll."He told her. She blinked up at him, eyes wide.

"Seriously?"She asked.

"No."He shook his head, smiling slightly. "I'm going to put Seiyuki in a doll."He told her.

"Why are you going so far for this woman?"She asked.

"Because I love her."He said. She tilted her head up, gazing at him for a long time.

"I think that if I was really Seiyuki, I would want you to give up on me and find a new lover."She told him lightly. "But that's just me."She shrugged, standing, and picking up the abadoned sandwhich, finishing it and the chips as Itachi looked threw the rest of her sketches, silent.

"Will you sketch me a picture of her?"He asked. She blinked, confused for a moment, before thoughtful.

"I can only sketch that good when I get into my moods, and it ended when I finished sketching you. I only wanted to sketch you."She murmured, taking gulp of her coke. He appeared before her suddenly, his hand cupping her cheek. His eyes were curious, and he gazed down at her, leaning down to touch their lips. She felt her eyes fluttered close as he pressed more into the kiss, her mouth opening with out prompt. He slide his tongue in, before darting back out, pulling away. She opened her eyes, gazing at him confused. He smiled sadly.

"You don't taste like her."He told her in explanation. She frowned.

"Because I'm not her. I taste like myself."She said. "And ham sandwhich."She added as an after thought, stepping away, and starting for the bathroom, finishing her coke.

"You must hate me for how I treat you."He said softly. She paused, before turning to him.

"The part me that likes you is hurt everytime you look at me with those sad eyes, as if expecting me to turn into to her, but I don't let it bother me. I'm so used to being used and thrown away, who's the doing the using and throwing doesn't really matter anymore."She shrugged, smiling at him brokenly. "You should leave."She said .

"Yes....I'll bring this back when I'm done."He said. She nodded, and he disappeared, the window shutting off, and the fire going out. She flicked the light on, and stared at her reflection, wondering if he saw the tears in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ki-chan! Are you going to wake up today!?"

"Nnn."Akira burrowed deeper into the pillows, shaking her head.

"Aw, come on. It's almost noon!"Naruto complained loudly.

"If she wants to sleep, let her sleep."A deeper voice said.

"Ah. Kisame, what are you doing up here?"Naruto asked, glancing at the male from on top of Akira on the bed.

"You said you had problems with your sink."Kisame said, Itachi having told Naruto that Kisame would be a great ground's keeper for the house. Doing it for food and board, of course. Naruto smiled.

"Yep. The bathroom sink. Go ahead and get started when ever you have time."Naruto told him happily, before turning back to the girl who was glaring daggers at him. "Aw, what's wrong, Ki-chan?"He asked.

"Grnn ofh men, nnn." She mumbled from behind the blanket, wrapped in the black sheets and surrounded by pillows.

"Get off of you now? Why?"He grinned brightly. "Don't you like me on you, Ki-chan?"

"Idiot. Get off of her."Naruto rolled his eyes and rose his hands away from the girl.

"Alright, alright. If even Tem-chan thinks I should leave Ki-chan alone..."He hopped to his feet jostling the girl.

"Go tn hell."Akira muttered, turning away and burrying her head in the pillow.

"Such harsh words!"Naruto chimed, jumping off the bed, and walking to the door. Temari rolled her eyes, pushing the boy out and closing the door after she left. Akira opened one eye, before lifting herself out of the covers, and crawling slowly to the floor. She set her socked feet on the floor, and walked to the rug, sitting in the middle and picking up the charcoal pencil leaning forward and touching it to the paper. Her eyes were slightly dazed as she drew out a circle, ornate gold enbellishments around it, on a chain, a gem pendent on a gold chain, with a soul inside.

"Yes..."She breathed, drawing shoulders, and the soft neck, the soft curve of the breasts with two small holes in the neck, blood draining down, staining the necklace, and the dripping over the edge of the pendent, and then, small hands cupping it, the blood pouring over the fingers. Then a soft chin, a set of open lips, blood leaking out dripping off the edge of the chin, the edge of a tongue licking at the top lip, and then beautiful curly hair, going behidn the shoulders. She stared at the sketch, and her eyes slowly closed, a small satisfied smile as she laid down next to the book, asleep.

* * *

She awoke a few hours later, with a new image in her head. She went to sketch it, but it was gone. She looked up, standing, panting in fear. She searched the room with her eyes, turning to the figure by the book shelf, gazing at her sketchbook. She leaped forward, catching Itach off guard, and she ripped the book from his hands, flipping to a clean page and scrambling to color in the darkness on the page, a single white figure hovering in the darkness, strung up by web like threads, all over her body. She panted as she set down the book, and the pencil, racing a black hand over her face, eyes wide.

"Oh, god. Help me...Get it out of me! Get it out of me!"She screamed, raking her nails of her chest, clawing at the skin. She tore at the shirt blood pouring every where as she tried to claw out something.

"Seiyuki!"Itachi pinned to the ground.

"I smelt blood."The door was opened.

"Close the door, lock it."Itachi commanded. Kisame closed the door, locking it, and sealing it, before quickly walking over.

"What the hell?"He demanded.

"Get her out of me!"Akira screamed. "Out! Out! Get out of me! Get out of me!"She howled, sobbing. "So much pain.....so much pain....I don't want to remember....I don't want to remember..."She cried, shaking her head. She grabbed Itachi's chest, digging her bloody nails in.

"Seiyuki!"Itachi yelled. Akira gulped, staring up at him with wide green eyes. "What is this?"He held out the picture she had scribbled down just now.

"My soul. My soul. It's locked up....Becuase of her...."Akira whispered.

"Who's soul? Akira's or Your's?"Itachi demanded.

"Akira's.....She's become tangled. Get her out of me, Itachi. Save me."Akira sobbed. "Save me!"She cried at him. He closed his eyes, hands clenching on the sketch book.

"I will. I promise."He smiled at the girl, nodding to Kisame, who put the girl to sleep.

"Your orders?"He asked.

"She'll come with us."Itachi said, closing the sketchbook, and hugging it to his chest. Kisame picked up the girl, and they disappeared.

* * *

Akira awoke to a start, standing up. She stared at Itachi, who had is hands on another girl's shoulders, one Akira knew instantly.

"You did it..."She whispered, feeling frieghtened. She looked down at herself, naked and bare to the world. Her wounds were healed, and around her neck was the pendent. She touched the gem, and brought her hand to her mouth, feeling the presence of two sharp fangs.

"You were going to die. I couldn't let you die because of my fault. I'm sorry." He said quietly. She looked over at the girl, naked like her, but a much more beautiful body, a similar pendent around her neck. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she closed her hand over her mouth, sobbing. "Akira....What's wrong?"He asked, going to touch her.

"Itachi." Seiyuki said, not pleased at this. He ignored her, reaching out to touch the girl's shoulder. Akira hissed, and yanked back, glaring at him, fangs bared.

"You...You monster. You have no idea what you've done!"She said, before turning and running out.

"I'll go after her."Itachi looked over at Kisame, and nodded his head. Kisame raced after the girl, easily finding her lost in the maze that was the real Uchiha Mansion.

"You're going to get lost."He said. She hissed at him, crouching.

"I want Naruto."She growled.

"You can't go back. You'll go insane with all that fresh blood. You'll kill everybody!"Kisame eased down on his knees, calmly holding his hands out.

"You know he made a mistake."She sniffed, gazing at him with a thoughtful look.

"Yes. We all know it. Itachi knows it. You're not suppose to mess with what happens. By taking out Seiyuki, he has left whole in you, and she will always be weak. You both almost died. He created you both into vampires."

"No. You know what Seiyuki is."She said, shaking her head. "She's a vengeful spirit. She wants to kill Itachi. She wants to kill me. She only wants to kill."Akira told him.

"She isn't strong enough to do anything now. And neither are you. You need to drink blood."He told her.

"From whom?"She asked, leaned forward on her hands.  
"Take off the pendent first."He said. She easily removed the necklace, tossing it to his feet.

"Come with me. I'll take you to Kakuzu."He said, holding out his hand. She stood and took it once he stood. He left the pendent on the floor, guiding her through the halls, to the end of a long corridor in the basement. He pushed open the door, and pulled her inside, closing it and locking it. "Oi."He shouted, pausing the poker game in the corner.

"Ah! Akira-chan!"Deidara waved. She hid behind Kisame, griping his shirt with her free hand.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you."He told her. "These are Itachi's men. He turned us all."He said. She gazed at them.

"I'm not afraid. I'm naked."She said after a moment, gazing up at him crossly. He laughed, and tugged his shirt over his head, handing it to her. She slipped it on, and stepped out into the open.

"Someone give her some blood."Kisame said.

"It's your turn."Kakuzu looked up from his cards at Sasori's directed statement. He sighed, getting up, and walking to her. She gazed at him hesitantly. Kisame took his place at the table, and looked at the other male's cards. Kakuzu gazed over her, before tilted his head to the side.

"Come on. Bite. We haven't got all night."He told the girl darkly. She hesitantly set her hand on his shoulder, and leaned up, opening her mouth and sliding her fangs in his neck. She felt him flinch, and cupped his grey skin apologetically. The red liquid filled her mouth, and she moaned eagerly, gulping it down.

"Ah, the noises of the newborn's first drink."Deidara mused happily.

"Shut up, Deidara and play the fucken game."Sasori gritted out impatiently.

"Okay, That's enough."Kakuzu told her. She gasped when she shoved back, falling to her bottom. She stared up at him pathetically, tears filling up in her eyes.

"Sorry."She whimpered at his dark glare, covering her face. "I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to become this. I just wanted to be a artist, and capture life on paper, and be free. Now, I'm chained to this fate, and I can't escape. I just wanted to be free."She sobbed. "I didn't want to watch, I swear. When Mama died, I just wanted to save her, and so I took her soul into me, and now Mama's let out on the world, and she's going to kill Itachi and the rest of us until she can kill every one of my family and my friends and me!"She sobbed.

"What is she whining about?"Hidan demanded, rocking back on his chair. "For fuck's sake, Just give her more blood to shut her up, Kakuzu."He yelled.

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen to her!"Kakuzu said savagely, leaning forward. "What about your mother?"He demanded. She gasped, shaking her head.

"I can't tell you...I won't tell anyone!"She shouted suddenly.

"Come on, there has to be someone you'll tell."He told her.

"I'll....I'll tell....Sasuke. Itachi's brother! I'll tell Itachi's little brother!"She shouted eagerly.

"Don't take her seriously, Kakuzu."Sasori told him sternly.

"Wait."Kisame said, holding out his hand. "She said something about Seiyuki wanting to kill Itachi."He told them.

"Get me Sasuke!"She screamed.

"Alright, alright."Deidara muttered. "Jeesh, I'll go the spoiled brat."He said, standing and tossing his cards on the table. "I was going to lose, anyway."

* * *

"What do you want?"Sasuke demanded of the girl. Akira looked up from her dress, and her sandwhich.

"My mother was Seiyuki."She told Sasuke calmly. The boy sat across from her, suddenly serious. "She was Itachi's Seiyuki. But she was killed by my uncle when I was 12. Before she died, I let her soul burry itself in me, so my mother could live on. All I wanted was for my mother to live."She told the boy childishly.

"Alright. What does this have to do with us now?"He asked.

"My mother wants to kill my uncle, and my father, and my brothers, and me, and Itachi, and you, and all of Itachi's men, and all my friends. She wants to take all our power, and become the most powerful vampire there is."She told the boy. "You have to kill her!"She urged.

"I can't."Sasuke told her. "Itachi loves her."

"But he'll die!"She stood, the sandwhich and plate clattering to the floor. "We'll all die!"She told Sasuke. "Naruto will die."She urged. "I don't want Naruto to die. I don't want Tem-chan, and Kiba, and Kankuro, and Gaara, and the rest of them to die. I don't want Neji to die even though he hates me. I don't want Kisame, or Deidara, or Kakuzu, or anyone in this room to die!"She shouted.

"Then you kill her."Sasuke told her, standing also.

"She's my mother."Akira wailed. "That demon is my mother! Could you kill your mother!?"She demanded. "Someone, please!"She turned to them, but they wouldn't look at her.

"We can't. We have to follow Itachi's orders, and he'd kill us if we even attempted to lay a hand on Seiyuki."Deidara told her.

"So you're just going to die?"She asked. "You aren't going to fight back, or even try!?"She cried.

"We can't do anything!"Kisame emphasized. "And neither can you. You were created by Itachi, just like the rest of us. Even Sasuke was."

"Well....I'll break that then. I don't care if I die. I have to some how..."She closed her eyes. "I can't let Naruto and the others die!"She said finally, and turned, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"Deidara asked.

"To find Itachi."She said, slamming the door, and running down the corridor, up the steps, searching for him. She managed to find him by smell, and smashed into the room. Itachi looked up from Seiyuki's sleeping face, her lips red from blood, and his neck slightly bruised. She stood there panting for a moment, silent. "We need to talk."She said. He hesitated, giving the woman one last longing look, before standing and following her out into the hall. She opened her mouth, but closed her eyes, closing her mouth and wrapping her arms around her, feeling like crying again. "I only wanted her to be happy."She said quietly.

"What is this about, Akira?"He asked.

"Listen. Seiyuki was reincarnated into my mother, she gave birth to my seven brothers with my father, and then had an affair with my uncle, and had me."She said. "This brought so much tragedy to my home, and I knew it was my fault my father and brothers beat on my mother and me. And finally, my uncle killed her, becuase she was going to tell my father who my real father was, and as she died, I took her soul into mine, and I only wanted Mama to be happy."She told Itachi. "That's all I wanted. But soon after I moved here, I began dreaming of you, and Mama, and of your love, and of the anger my mother possessed on for killing her. I don't why you killed her, but it angered her so much, that she drove me into a shell within my own body, and that day you saw my sketch book, she appeared before you and begged you to release her, but she only wants to kill you!" She grabbed his hands, and gripped them tightly. "She wants kill you, then Sasuke, and all your men, and then me, and all my friends, and my father, and uncle and all my brothers!"She cried. "I know you want Seiyuki back so bad, Itachi. But that woman is no longer the girl you loved. She's a twisted vengeful spirit that only wants to drain you and steal your power, and become the most powerful vampire in the world."She told him. He stared at her for a long time, before smiling sadly.

"You've had a long night, Akira. Why don't I take you to a guest room so you ca-"

"No! Listen to me, dammit! Listen! What I'm telling you is true!"She yelled.

"Stop it!"Itachi yelled back, silencing her. She dropped his hands, and felt her anger burn in her gut, twisting and folding in on itself painfully.

"I won't let her kill Naruto! I don't want you to come near me or my friends again! If you want her so bad, you can have her! But you dare come around and play with my broken heart anymore, Uchiha Itachi!"She screamed, turning and running down the hall.

"Wait! Akira!"He yelled, but she refused it. She refused the sudden urge to buckle and fall, to give up. She would not let that woman kill her friends.

* * *

"Hey."She jumped, looking up at male who sat across from her at the diner table. She smiled shakily at Naruto, who was watching her with a similar smile. "How you'd get all the way out here?"He asked. "I was stunned when you called the house this late at night. I thought you were still in your room."He told her.

"Naruto, I need your help."She told him softly. He blinked, frowning.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."He told her, smoothing his gently hands over hers.

"Remember when we met?"She asked, smiling at him, eyes closed and crinkled. "And you yelled at me for drinking and smoking when I was only 16. Remember how I kicked and screamed for you to leave me alone as you carried me home?"She asked. He chuckled, nodding.

"You were so mad."He mused.

"I wasn't."She shook her head, looking down. "I was so happy, becuase Naru-chan was so warm and gentle, and I had never had that in my life before Naru-chan. I was afaid you'd be taken away from me."She whispered. "Naruto, I want tell you everything that's happen these past few weeks, and I want to tell you everything about me, but you have to promise that you won't treat me any different, and you'll believe me, no matter what I tell you."She said softly. He looked surprised, but nodded.

"I promise, Ki-chan."He said softly. She smiled another sad weak smile.

"Just listen, and don't interrupt me until the end, okay, Naru-chan?"She asked. He nodded, smiling reassuring. "Okay, Here's go everything."


	6. Chapter 6

"My god."Naruto whispered, touching Akira's fangs softly. "Akira, Jesus. What are we going to do?"He asked softly.

"I've thought of a plan."She told him. He nodded, both of them sitting in his car, watching the night life pass by them. "Everybody but Itachi believes me. I only need to get close to my mother. Even if he says I can't kill her, I can still make her so weak that you could."She told him. He gazed at her, eyes wide, before nodding.

"I'll do anything to make sure that Akira, and the others are safe."He told her. She leaned over and kissed him softly. He smiled at her, but didn't do anything back.

"Naruto, I'm going to bite my mother, and drain her, and then while I hold her down, I want you stab us both threw the heart, and kill her."She told him. His eyes widened, and he jerked back.

"What!? No! I can't!"He yelled.

"You have too! If she's weak, she'll die, but if I am just a bit stronger then this, then there's a chance I'll survive!"She told him. She grabbed his face and stared at him. "You have to do it. None of the other Vampires can go against Itachi. My life is a small price to pay for everyone else!"She told him. He gazed at her, before shakeningly nodding.

"I understand."He said.

"Great. We need to get me to a vampire, so I can drink some more blood, so I'm strong enough."She said.

"Can I be of service?"They both jumped, turning to stare at Deidara in that backseat. "What, un?"He asked.

"What are you doing here?"She asked.

"I want to help, yeah. Everyone does. But we're doing little things. Kisame, and Sasuke are taking Itachi out of the house for a business meeting in an hour. Kakuzu and Hidan are making sure Seiyuki's room is sound proof, and ready for a battle. You're the only two that can actually fight, but we can help, un. So drink my blood. Take as much as you want, yeah."He smiled brightly. She nodded and he stripped his shirt. Naruto watched avidly, Akira leaning forward and pressing her fangs into the neck, Deidara wincing. She gulped down as much as she could, before she was full, and Deidara was panting weakly. She eased back, licking her lips, and heaving a satisfied breath.

"Are you okay?"Naruto asked Deidara, who nodded.

"Yeah, un. I'll be fine, hm."He nodded. "I'll direct to the mansion, yeah."He said. Naruto turned around, and started the car, backing out, and turning for the real Uchiha Mansion.

* * *

"She's still sleeping."Kakuzu said when Akira and Naruto dragged Deidara inside. Hidan took the blond, tossing him over his shoulder.

"Ow, un!"Deidara complained.

"Follow me."Kakuzu ignored the blond, leading them up the steps. "Here, You'll need this."He handed a silver dagger to Naruto, who grimly nodded, taking it, and slipping it in his belt.

"Can you keep Itachi out?"She asked Kakuzu.

"He shouldn't be back for another half hour, but we'll try our best."Kakuzu told her. She nodded. He stopped outside the door.

"Once we go in, lock and barracade the door."She told him. Kakuzu nodded. He opened the door, and the two walked in. She looked at Naruto, and handed him a tape recoder that she had taken from Deidara. "Record everything that happens here."She said. He nodded. "And hide."She said. He nodded again, going and slipping behind some floor length curtains, the heavy fabric hiding him. Akira took a deep breath, before walking up to the bed, and grabbing her mother's arms gently. She lifted the girl to a sitting position, and then pulled the half awake woman to a stand, bringing her to the middle of the lavish room.

"Seiyuki...?"Her mother gazed at Akira tiredly. "Where's Itachi? Why are you here?"

"Mom, Why do you want to kill Itachi?"She asked.

"Why? Because he....Because he got sick of me. He said he didn't want to love me anymore, and I was so young and blinded that I let him drain me. But I've grown, and now I have to kill him."She said darkly.

"Why do you want to kill me?"She asked.

"Why? Why!?"Seiyuki grabbed the girl's face. "Because you're the reason why he doesn't love me anymore! Because he's fallen for you! Everyone loves you!"She growled.

"No one in our family loved me."Akira protested.

"Sure they did. My husband loved you enough to keep you alive. I told them to punish you. It was your fault that everyone found out about my affair. It's all your fault our entire family was ruined."She hissed.

"Why are you going to kill my friends then? And your sons? And Itachi's brother?"Akira demanded.

"I want you to suffer of course."She mused. "That Sasuke brat hates me more then your real father. And why do you care if I kill any of that swine that your related to? They raped you, and abused you, and kept you down till you could barely breathe."She mused, gripping her neck and lifting her daughter off the ground. "And you've so kindly delivered yourself to me."She sneered, setting her on the ground. She shoved her to the ground, and slide ontop of her, pinning her to the ground. She ripped the dress down, exposing Akira's neck. She chomped down on the girl's neck savagely. Akira grinned despite the pain, and wrapped her arms around Seiyuki's shoulders, holding her down to her.  
"That's it, Mom. Let's die together."She whispered, Seiyuki's eyes widened. She screamed, turning her head to watch as Naruto brought the knife down, the door slamming open just as the knife plugded in both girls' hearts. Naruto sobbed, dropping his knees, wailing.

"Akira! Akira! Don't die! Oh, god, Please! Don't die!"He howled, front covered in blood.

"Seiyuki!"Itachi yelled, shoving Naruto back, who landed in to Sasuke. Itachi ripped the knife off, and shoved Seiyuki to the side, grabbing her face. Seiyuki smiled bitterly.

"I've lost my change to kill you, yet again."She choked.

"Why....I loved you!"Itachi stared down at her.

"I hated you."Her bitter smile faded, before she heaved a sob, and turned into ash, dead and gone.

"Akira! Please! Don't die!"Naruto reached out for her hand. "Please! You promised! You said there was a chance!"Naruto hiccuped. "Save her!"He turned to Itachi. "Save her!"He yelled.

"Why!?"Itachi demanded, turning his face away.

"Because she loves you, dammit!"Naruto yelled back. "She didn't care if she died! She only wanted to save Itachi, and me and Sasuke, and all our friends and family. She's suffered so much because of you! Can't you at least save her!?"Naruto shouted, punching the man. Itachi looked at him surprise, Naruto nursing his fist, and watching as Akira's breaths began to slow.

"Itachi. You only have a moment."Kisame said, from beside him. Itachi grimaced, bringing himself to the girl, and biting his tongue, opening her mouth, and shoving the appendage inside. Akira's eyes fluttered open when their lips touched, and her hand shakily touched his hair, cupping the back of his head in a soothing gesture, her other touching his hand. He stared into her eyes, and saw so much pain, and yet, she seemed to be happy, smiling against his lips weakly. Her eyes fluttered closed after a long moment, and he pulled away.

"She'll be fine."He said, the deep gash in her chest beginning to heal. Naruto hugged her to him, and sobbed into her neck.

"Thank you."He whispered. "Thank you!"He shakily handed the vampire a blood covered recorder. "She wanted you to listen to this."He said. "Listen to it before you think so rashly of Akira."He smiled at him shakily. Itachi nodded, getting up, and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Don't move."

"I'm not moving." Itachi said lightly.

"Jeez. You're how old!? Sit still!"Akira jabbed her paint brush at the man who was giving her a smirk from his seat in an old victorian chair in front of the fire, dressed in a black dress shirt, and dress slacks, his shirt open almost half way down, his hair free and drifting down his chest.

"Yes, Love."He said teasingly. She blushed, and turned back to her painting, smiling dispite herself, flicking her blond bangs back.

"Shut up."She muttered, and set back to painting his portrait. She had learned a lot as she healed in the Uchiha Mansion. Like those bracelets Iruka wore were a sign of love and protection for human lovers of Vampires. Naruto had been given one by Sasuke, much to her amusement. And she learned all bout Itachi and his housemates, and being Vampire. And Itachi didn't hate her. In fact, he was quite happy when he was with her. Or so he told her when she asked. And now, almost a month since the accident, she stilled with Naruto, in the Mansion, with all her friends. Except, now Itachi stayed with her most of the day, and they sat reading, or talking, or going into the town and walking around. She learned that the Uchiha family owned almost the entire town and had for a very long time, and that was why Iruka had been so scared of her, because they all knew that Akira was special to Itachi. He had apologized when he say her again, but she didn't mind. And now, she was doing her painting of Itachi. Having drawn him so many times, and learning so much about him, she felt that painting him would be easy now, and it was at first. But now, she was gazing at the painting, wondering if she'd put his hair to dark, or if his background took to much attention from his face. She supposed her freting was stupid, and Itachi agreed with her with his voice.

"It's excellent."She yelped, turning her head to him, glaring.

"I didn't say you could move."She told him childishly. He smiled lightly.

"If you fret over it any more, you'll ruin it."He told her. "Let it dry for a day, and come back to it."He told her.

"You're just sick of sitting still."She pouted. He chuckled lightly.

"That's not true. I've been sitting for over three hundred years. A day or so is nothing to me."He told her. She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. He leaned down at kissed her softly, cupping her cheek and pulling her into a deep kiss. She sighed softly, happily kissing him back, arching her neck to be closer to him. She pulled away and painted a black streak across his cheek playfully. "What was that for?"He demanded.

"Punishment for not listening."She told him with a shrug. He picked up her other brush, and ran the red down her nose. She gasped before dipping her fingers in the yellow, splashing them over his face. He laughed, and the paint fight began.

* * *

"I still have paint in my hair."Akira whined. Itachi pushed her hands away from her hair, giving her a look.

"You don't. I made sure to scrub all of it out."He told her. She smiled, blushing in memory of their bath. He smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist, and leading her up the steps, music pulsing out of the house. Naruto was having a party, since the band equipment was all set up, and everyone and anyone was welcome to the huge ballroom/basement where Naruto, Kiba, Akira, Kankuro, and Chouji played, and Shika was equipment, lights as such. She had been so excited, their first time all playing together since their last gig in the big city. She had dressed to impress, in a gothic poofy skirt and a tight leather shirt with chains and zippers, unmatching stockings in black and white, and boots, her hair all teased and a head band with a bow on it in her hair, gloves up to past her elbows with bows on the back of her hands, fingerless. Itachi had simply wore what he wore everyday, a silk black shirt, and black slacks, which she guessed was perfect for her kind of life style of always clubbing and having fun with her friends. She let him lead her to the basement, the doors opening. Everyone turned towards them, and Naruto cheered infront of the microphone, a guitar strapped to him. Kiba and Chouji having guitars, Kankuro on drums.

"Finally! The woman of the Hour! Ki-chan! Come sing for us, Pretty lady!"He called. She looked up at Itachi, who pushed towards the stairs. She grinned, laughing and running for the stage, hugging Naruto as she jumped on the stage. She grinned as she took the microphone, the music starting up. Her eyes landed on the male in the back of the room as her lips opened, and she felt her soul sing out to Itachi, who smiled beautifully back.

"_Finally I've found you, love_."


End file.
